Epoxy-amine coatings, including those that contain chromate, are used in the aircraft industry as primers for paints. The primer provides an intermediate layer that forms a strong bond with the metallic surface, often aluminum, and provides an outer surface to which topcoats can bond strongly. In addition to adhesion to the topcoat, the primer may also serve to inhibit corrosion of the underlying metal. This corrosion resistance includes the capacity to protect the metal surface covered by the primer as well as the capacity to extend the protection beyond the edge of the primer coating and prevent adjacent uncoated surfaces from corroding. This can be relevant in the aircraft industry due to the various corrosive fluids used, such as jet fuel, brake fluid, and the like. It is also desirable that such primers have sufficient flexibility to withstand the severe cold to which aircraft are exposed. Impact resistance is also desirable and again relevant in light of the noise and vibration to which aircraft are subjected.